AkuRoku iPod
by Namichan11
Summary: iPod challenge. All songs are based around these two characters and thier lives together. Bad summery but good drabbles! Rated T for shonen ai and implied yaoi.


**Rules:**

1. Put your songs on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 10 songs, and good luck.

If you believe that I own all ten of these songs **and** Kingdom Hearts, I have serious concerns for you.

**Axel&Roxas**

**WARNING: ****I** **am the Princess of angst so be warned of angsty/sad literature.**

1. RED- Already Over

It was a fight. Not against anything or anyone in particular, but about their hearts… or lack there of. Roxas sighed, leaning into his boyfriend. You can't love without a heart right? So this was over before it already begun. He snuggled closer, fighting back tears. There's nothing to lose, all he needed was Axel. He sniffled. On missions, since he got to the organization, Axel was the one there for him and helping him through it all. It was almost sad, if he could feel sadness at least, that this was already over before it begun. He sighed and looked up. He can enjoy this while he can.

2. All American Rejects- It Ends Tonight

A fight, one fatal blow. How would he do this now? Without his fiery haired friend, how can he really feel ok. He needed to be alone. In the morning it would all be back to normal. Or so he thought, it would be hard to forget him. He looked in the mirror and snarled. If he could have protected Axel, would he still be here by his side? He had to relax. How could he feel anyway? He had to get up for his mission of the day. Sighing he got up and walked to the main room. He had to do this on his one. He walked up to Saix and headed off to his mission. No matter what happened, Axel would still be with him.

3. P.O.D. Addicted

It was an obsession. He was fully intoxicated with the blonde haired boy. His bright blue eyes and somewhat cheery attitude was like a drug. It was making him completely high. How should he love him when he isn't supposed to? But he made him feel so _alive._ Like… he had a heart. And then he makes him feel like he can forget who he is and feel like he was just a regular person. He was so…_addicted._ He sighed and looked over at Roxas and sighed. Roxas was smiling and talking to Xion. Axel smiled to himself. He could lie to himself a little longer and smile for his sake. He laughed light-heartedly when Roxas almost dropped his ice-cream in his lap.

4. Right Here- KJ 52

All He needed was right here. Roxas could hardly able to tell himself. But everywhere he went he knew that Axel was right beside him, no matter if they weren't on the same mission. It made him smile. No matter how he pretended to be, Axel knew what was bothering him. He could swear they had hearts. Other members and their "friends" never had the kind of relationship they did. He felt so lucky. No matter where he goes, Axels right there with him. And if he didn't know any better, he'd call this love. But, naturally, he knew better.

-Hollywood Undead

To me he's perfect. There are no flaws, except for the obvious. I didn't know my perpous. I don't know why I'm here. I didn't know why I was here, I wish I could change your destiny. I'd give you my heart, but I don't have one. I'm tired of this constant hell. This routine of waking up, fighting , and going back to sleep. But, now I believe I have something to work towards. I wish . I'd give you my heart, but I don't have one. I'm tired of this constant hell. This routine of waking up, fighting , and going back to sleep. But, now I believe I have something to work towards. I wish you weren't here, but I'm glad you are.

6.I'm Pretty Good- Stellar Kart

Roxas thinks he's pretty good. He's getting the hang of this fighting and he understands what he's fighting for. Once he has a heart, he'll be with Axel. He's doing his best, and he knows for sure why he's here so he won't quit. There's so much more, he's so close. He wishs he could find how to fill his emptiness. He knows he will.

7. Summer Shudder-

He knows it's real but it feels like a fantasy. They finally had their hearts! Now if he could remember who that boy was he used to know. He was his best friend, but what was his name? If this was part of the plan he would have never done it. He had such a want and need for the boy but he didn't remember. "ROXAS! COME ON!" His friend Hayner called. "C… oh! Coming!" Roxas said, and he laughed. He'd figure it out eventually; right now he's happy to be with his friends.

My Escape- Reliant K

Not moving much, Axel held Roxas closer. It wasn't his fault he was there. He was a nobody, he was created by someone. Roxas knew who Sora was so he was lucky. Axel smiled, "You know your amazing right?" Roxas looked at him with question in his eyes. Axel just chuckled, "You make me feel like I'm not really in the Organization. I know I belong here. I don't know why it is that you make me feel like there's hope for this plan. I don't regret being here now." Roxas looked confused but smiled, content against his boyfriends chest with the sunset lighting up the sky.

9. Sadie Hawkin's Dance- Reliant K (AU)

Roxas mustered up all the courage he had in him and walked up to Axel. It was supposed to be a girls-guys dance but Roxas and Axel were never ones to follow the rules. Roxas shuffled forward a little bit. His face was clearly red and he felt like throwing up. Ollette cheered him on while pushing him forward. "W-will you… GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?!" He said perhaps too loud, earning him some strange stares. Axel smiled and placed a hand on his head, "Of course."

't Bore Us, Get to the Chorus-Emery

Everyone knew it. Axel was the biggest player he knew. He could make girls and guys alike swoon at one bat of an eyelash. Roxas was no exeption. In fact, thinking back he thought himself someone a fangirl. So they sat in Axels room and Roxas looked up. Such a mood was set that the sexual tention was clouding the room. "I.. just want to be with you…" Roxas blushed. Axel looked taken aback. The boys blushed deepened as did the silence. Axels eyes softened. "Couldn't get enough from last time?" The red head smirked. Roxas glared at him, hiding his thoughts perfectly. Well, to anyone who wasn't Axel. The corners of his mouth pulled wider and the tattoos crinkled. Roxas leaned into him for the third time that week.

**Told you I was quite angt-filled. Hahaha, I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who are reading "**_**in the arms of an Angel"**_** I will be updating it! :D**


End file.
